Tea Party
|extra1title = Host |extra1 = Charlotte Linlin |extra2title = Location |extra2 = Whole Cake Chateau }} A Tea Party is a periodic event held by Charlotte Linlin. Overview Charlotte Linlin, better known as Big Mom, is famous for holding her tea parties. The candy tribute produced by every one of her protectorate islands would be collected monthly for the tea party; failure to provide would result in said island to be destroyed by the Big Mom Pirates, with neither grace period nor excuses being permitted. The tea parties are held with large amounts of extravagant confectionery and pastries for all the guests to enjoy. Big Mom loves to eat sweets above anything else, and she would always look forward to these parties with tremendous enthusiasm. Should anything threaten the party's success, she would ensure such people would be shown hell. Sometimes, these events may include a political wedding for Big Mom to form an alliance with other groups. All guests are subjected to a full-body search before they enter the rooftop of Whole Cake Chateau, where the parties are held. Any weapons are not allowed, and must be left outside of the gates. Invitations }} Big Mom would send invitations to people who interest her to attend her tea parties, many of whom are powerful figures of the underworld. However, it is common knowledge to everyone in the New World that Big Mom's "invitation" to her tea parties is in name only, and that it is an absolute summon order that, if declined, would result the invitee to be choked with regret. It is said that even demons from hell will attend the party when invited by Big Mom. Refusal would result in the invitee being sent a box containing the head of someone they personally know, even if that person is someone of notable strength or in another part of the sea beyond the Calm Belts and Red Line; this demonstrates how far reaching the crew's power is. Excuses of any kind are not accepted, and even if such an invitee is sent such a traumatizing "present", this will not hinder Big Mom from sending any more invitations to them in the upcoming parties. Mother Carmel's Portrait Every tea party, Big Mom would place the portrait of Carmel in front of an empty seat immediately across from her. The guests, and even the children of the Charlotte Family, knows very little about Carmel, and Linlin does not permit anyone to question about their relationship. However, it is known that Big Mom greatly treasures this mysterious individual, and the portrait placed at the tea party is her only known weakness. Should this picture be damaged in anyway, three seconds after the deed, Big Mom would enter a psychological crisis and scream so loud that would cause all to defensively cover their ears, rendering them open to attacks, and possibly release her Haoshoku Haki simultaneously. However, during this crisis, her body loses its toughness, allowing her to be injured. History Past Big Mom had contacted with the Vinsmoke Family to form an alliance with them, in which a marriage between her 35th daughter, Charlotte Pudding, and the Vinsmoke's 3rd son, Sanji, would take place during the tea party. About a year ago, shortly after the Fire Tank Pirates had allied themselves with the Big Mom Pirates, a Tea Party was held where someone nudged the portrait of Mother Carmel causing Big Mom to let out a loud Haki embedded scream that left her vulnerable, and which gave Capone Bege an idea for his assassination plot. Fish-Man Island Arc Big Mom planned a tea party to be held four days after the Straw Hat Pirates arrived at Fish-Man Island, and sent Tamago and Pekoms to retrieve the island's monthly candy payment. However, due to the events that transpired there, they were unable to collect the fee. Luffy took the blame and gave her the treasures of Fish-Man Island instead, which Big Mom accepted out of amusement for the Super Rookie. Among the treasure offered was the Tamatebako, which Big Mom later discovered and intended to open during Sanji and Pudding's arranged wedding. At the tea party previous to the one where the wedding for Sanji and Charlotte Pudding was held, Jigra did not respond to the invitation due to having to attend his mother's funeral. He wrote Big Mom a letter in advance, explaining his reason of absence, but she disregarded it and had his hospitalized father decapitated, with the head sent to Jigra as a consequence for defying her summon order. Whole Cake Island Arc Preparations Once Sanji's identity as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates was confirmed, Bege and Pekoms were sent to issue him an invitation to the upcoming tea party, in which he was to be the groom for the political wedding. Threatened with the safety of his father figure, Sanji reluctantly went to the party. As for the wedding cake, Big Mom sent her powerful subordinates to various islands to rob the ingredients as she usually did for every tea party she held and massacring many civilians, workers, and guards while achieving this goal. Conspiracies }} While the wedding was to appear to cement an alliance between the Big Mom Pirates and the Germa Kingdom, Big Mom in truth had no intention of lending her powers to the Vinsmoke Family. Instead, she intended to assassinate the ruling family of the Germa Kingdom so she could take their cloning technology for herself. The plot was for Pudding to use her usually hidden third eye to shock Sanji into an opening, and then shoot him with a Walker pistol, which would signal her siblings to slaughter the remainder of the Vinsmoke Family while they were distracted. While Pudding was mocking Vinsmoke Reiju with details of this plan and then covering up her memories afterwards, she was unaware that Sanji overheard everything. However, one of Big Mom's subordinates, Capone Bege, had only joined her ranks in order to assassinate her from within. Using his knowledge of the previous tea party's incident, he and his crew intended to destroy Carmel's portrait and attack her with lethal force during her moment of vulnerability, with her scream debilitating the rest of the Big Mom Pirates and guests to prevent them from interfering (Bege and his crew would be wearing earplugs to block out the sound). Having earned his rise through the ranks, Bege was named as a "Rook" of the crew, and was assigned the responsibilities for security for the tea party, which would allow him a larger opening to strike down Big Mom. After Luffy and a part of his crew arrived at Whole Cake Island to bring Sanji back, and Sanji reunited with Luffy after learning of Pudding's true sinister nature and Big Mom's plan, they were told of Bege's plan by Jinbe, who intended to leave the Big Mom Pirates to become a member of the Straw Hat crew. Jinbe suggested that they ally with Bege for this assassination attempt to increase their chances of saving Sanji's family, which they reluctantly did as they had a fierce rivalry. To provide the lethal weapons that could possibly kill Big Mom, Bege recruited the captive Caesar Clown to participate as well. After killing Big Mom, the alliance would use Charlotte Brûlée's ability to escape via a mirror before the rest of the Big Mom Pirates recover. Arrival of the Guests Many powerful figures were invited to the Tea Party, including the Emperors of the Underworld: Du Feld, Morgans, Stussy, Drug Peclo, Giberson and Umit. The Vinsmoke Family was also invited as honored guests (and unsuspecting targets for the assassination plot) for Sanji's marriage: Vinsmoke Judge, Vinsmoke Reiju, Vinsmoke Ichiji, Vinsmoke Niji, and Vinsmoke Yonji. Many of the Charlotte Family also attended. Jigra was given another invitation despite his trauma from missing the previous one, and his grudge against Big Mom made him to use this tea party as an opportunity to assassinate her in revenge. In his rage-fueled recklessness, he tried to force his way past Bege and the Fire Tank Pirates, refusing to submit himself to the full-body check, and would have shot his way in had Charlotte Katakuri not foresaw what would happen and shot him down first. Bege used his Devil Fruit ability to shelter his crew and allies in preparation for assassinating Linlin. The Tea Party Begins The Tea Party began at 10:00 A.M., where the many guests enjoyed themselves, having conversations and happily eating sweets. Big Mom revealed the Tamatebako, intending to open it at the wedding ceremony, while also using her Haoshoku Haki to knock out a guest for asking her about Mother Carmel. After a while of festivities, the Chess Soldiers trumpeted for the main event of the party: Sanji and Pudding's wedding. As the ceremony began, the Charlotte siblings also situated themselves around the Vinsmoke Family, preparing to shoot them down when Pudding fires her gun. The actual wedding ceremony was to take place on top of a gigantic wedding cake, which Big Mom gluttonously desired to eat. As Pudding showed her third eye to Sanji when he lifted her veil, she expected a shocked reaction that would give her the time to shoot him. However, Sanji expressed his admiration of how beautiful it looked up close, which surprised her as she had been mocked since childhood for how unsightly it looked. Breaking down in tears, she could not bring herself to shoot Sanji. Seeing this unexpected delay, Big Mom signaled the reverend to kill Sanji instead, but when Katakuri sensed that Sanji would avoid it, he aimed to shoot him instead. Sanji evaded the shot and the projectile hit the reverend instead. Judge expressed his shock at this unexpected attack, and Luffy surprised everyone at the venue by jumping out of the wedding cake alongside a group of animals that have been duplicated into his image via Charlotte Brûlée's ability. Luffy Crashes the Party As the wedding cake collapsed, Sanji took Pudding and landed safely, while Big Mom was utterly furious at the cake's destruction. She demanded the chefs to make another cake, which they deemed impossible, thus leading her to kill them by extracting their souls. A furious Big Mom then remembered the threats Luffy made to her and searched for the real one who identified himself and she prepared to attack him as Luffy aimed for Carmel's portrait. However, he was caught by Katakuri's ability, and the sweet commander explained to his mother about his reason for intervening. Katakuri then interrogated how Luffy knew of the portrait's significance before Jinbe freed him with black tea. Jinbe took credit for revealing this information to Luffy and announced his intention of leaving the Big Mom Pirates for good and joining the Straw Hats. After Linlin's ability failed to work on him due to his lack of fear, he toasted a cup of sake to officially seal his departure from her services. Big Mom then angrily attacked him and Luffy with Prometheus only for them to dodge. While all were focused on Luffy and Jinbe's confrontation with Big Mom, a disguised Brook snuck past them and smashed Carmel's portrait, which instantly alerted everyone. Linlin fell into a state of shock at seeing Brook alive, but did not scream as she was conflicted between the portrait and the wedding cake. Judge expressed his rage at how the Straw Hats keep interfering with this political wedding to retrieve Sanji. Meanwhile, Pudding began opening fire at Sanji, who dodged every bullet with ease. When he confronted her about her personality, which brought her off guard again, she was smacked aside by her elder brother Charlotte Daifuku, who decided to deal with Sanji in her place. Also, Charlotte Oven fought against Pedro, and Brook was decapitated (but survives due to his ability). At this point, Charlotte Perospero decided that since Pudding did not set off the signal as she was supposed to, they would proceed to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family in another fashion: he bound them to their chairs with his candy, and his siblings surrounded the table in which they were sitting at with their powerful Walker handguns. Shocked and horrified at this betrayal, Judge desperately pleaded Big Mom for answers, only for her to stare off into space from her shock. Ichiji remarked on how pathetic Judge looked while Niji and Yonji simply accepted their imminent doom. As Judge cried in despair, he was cruelly mocked by Perospero and the Tea Party guests. Bege, having pinned down Luffy in order to make their act more convincing, became concerned as Big Mom was not screaming. Brook suggested that they show Big Mom the damaged portrait in order to get her more focused on what to be angry about, which Luffy agreed. When Bege questioned the idea, he noticed Katakuri approaching them with a pale look. Bege took this as a sign of a threatening future and that their plan could succeed after all. After releasing Luffy, Bege then revealed his true allegiance when he defied Katakuri's orders to kill Luffy, and put on earplugs in preparation for Big Mom's impending screams. Despite the opposition Katakuri presented in Luffy's attempt, he could not stop the Straw Hat captain from showing Carmel's damaged picture to Big Mom. After taking a moment to gaze at the picture, she began to cry and led out a huge scream and releasing her Haoshoku Haki at the same time. The weaker-willed guests started to collapse and foaming at their mouths, while the rest were covering their ears in pain. Even the Charlotte children collapsed from the shriek, dropping their guns aimed at the Vinsmoke Family. Big Mom then fell onto her knees and scraping them. Confirming that she was vulnerable, Bege sent out Vito and Gotti, and the three prepared to shoot her with the KX Launchers. Meanwhile, Tony Tony Chopper gave the Vinsmokes earplugs, and Sanji freed them from their candy bindings with his Diable Jambe, while Nami and Carrot gave them their encapsulated Raid Suits. Assassination Failure As the KX toxin rockets were launched at her, the pressure of Big Mom's screams caused them to explode prematurely before they could even reach her, much to everyone's individual shock. Having lost their primary weapons and being out of options, Bege immediately declared the plan a failure and issued a retreat as the alliance started to run. As this happened, Katakuri created earplugs with his mochi and distributed them to his crew to block out their captain's screams, allowing them to regain their composure and confront the alliance. Caesar, seeing the weapons' failure to kill Big Mom, decided to enter the fray with Brûlée and the escape mirror. Before any one of them could even enter it, however, Big Mom's screams caused it to shatter, preventing their escape. Cut off from all escape routes and surrounded by deadly enemies, Bege immediately transformed into a gigantic fortress to provide a safe haven for the alliance. The alliance immediately rushed into Bege's fortress, but Katakuri managed to retrieve Brûlée. He also shot down some Fire Tank Pirates when they attempted to run. Meanwhile, Nami, Carrot, and Chopper were caught by Charlotte Smoothie, Charlotte Daifuku, and Charlotte Oven, respectively. However, the Vinsmoke Family used their retrieved Raid Suits to enter battle mode, attacking the Big Mom Pirates and freeing the captives. The alliance and the Vinsmokes successfully retreated into Bege's body. Amidst the chaos, Du Feld attempted to open the Tamatebako and steal the contents inside, but the box was sent flying off the Chateau's rooftop by Big Mom's scream. Bege attempted to use the cannons of his fortress body to attack the still-vulnerable Big Mom, but his efforts were thwarted by Perospero's "Candy Wall", and his artillery were stuffed with Katakuri's mochi. Furthermore, Perospero used his candy to restrain the entire fortress, preventing them from escaping. As the alliance and Vinsmokes regrouped inside to desperately think of their options, Big Mom regained her senses, and, alerted of Bege's betrayal, she started attacking the castle, causing severe damage to its walls and Bege's body, screaming for them to come out to face her wrath. As she attacked Bege's fortress, her crew laid in wait, and when Bege reverted back to his human form, they immediately opened fire on him, but the attack was quickly countered by the Vinsmoke Family. Big Mom attacked the Vinsmokes, but was countered by Luffy and Sanji. The Big Mom Pirates attempted to stop Caesar, and the Vinsmokes stepped in to counter them. Sanji pulled Luffy away from fighting Big Mom, and Judge came in to fight her, only to be swiftly defeated. The Big Mom Pirates then quickly defeated and subdued Luffy, Sanji, and the Vinsmokes. Big Mom then prepared to execute her enemies, but in the midst of the battle, the Tamatebako had fallen to the base of the Chateau during a scuffle between Big Mom's wedding guests and exploded, causing the castle to topple over. The Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates fell along with the castle, but Streusen saved them by transforming the collapsing castle into soft cake, cushioning their fall. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats, the Fire Tank Pirates, the Vinsmoke Family, and Caesar successfully escaped while the castle was falling. Trivia *During the events of the crossover, Cross Epoch, members from the Straw Hat Pirates and the Dragon Team attended a tea party held by Shenron in a location that is paved, and has houses made from biscuits, along with large cakes and candy, similar to Big Mom's venue on Whole Cake Island. *Despite all weapons are required to be surrendered at the checkpoint, Drug Peclo was permitted to keep his scythe. References Site Navigation ru:Чаепитие es:Fiesta del té ca:Festa del Te fr:Tea Party Category:Events